Learning Of Dragons
by silentlysnowing
Summary: Many, many years ago, before Cimorene left Linderwall, before the rivalry between the dragons and the wizards really boiled up, a young girl in a nameless village started her own story... Morwen's early days.
1. In Which a Young Girl Does Her Sums

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Morwen, nor any of Wrede's characters. I'm just here to have fun.

I'll try to update this at a decent rate, but I'm making no promises! And I appreciate critiques greatly.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small village off the coast of the Fifth Sea (second largest in the set of seven), there lived a beautiful young woman who was _not_ of royal blood.

This fact puzzled the school's only teacher, a sorely put-upon ex-wizard. Everyone knew that young ladies of exceeding beauty and intelligence, for the young woman was intelligent indeed, were supposed to be orphans, solitary and desolate, waiting to find their true purpose once they had come of age. But the young woman was one of the middle children in her family of seven, and, as she had inherited her mother's pale skin and pointed chin, and as she had her father's unmistakable ginger hair, there was no questioning her heritage.

She was also, indubitably, a nuisance.

Jasper Higgins, said ex-wizard-now-teacher, tapped his pointer stick (a useful device used primarily for pointing) against his desk and suppressed a sigh. The girl had potential, any fool could see, but he knew very well that there was no future for the children of small, nameless villages. The most they could hope for was a moment of recognition in someone else's story, a brief cameo in some knight's adventure. He knew this. The other adults of the village, and even most of the children, recognized this. But the girl-

The girl had raised her hand again.

"Yes, Morwen?" Jasper asked dully, hoping briefly that the other students in the one-room school wouldn't hear. His hope was in vain; all twelve looked up, anticipation clear on their faces. A suppressed giggle echoed through the room.

"I've finished my maths, sir," she said quietly, sticking her chin out.

Jasper resisted the urge to cover his eyes, holding his hand out instead. "Well, then, give it here," he said gruffly, preparing himself for the worst. The girl stood up, scraping her chair back across the floor before briskly walking up to him, slate in hand.

He didn't even have to read the numbers before he started cringing. He had assigned her multiplication with numbers of three digits, which most girls her age (around ten years) had no need to know; she had written the numbers underneath each problem steadily, with no sign of spare work around the margins. She had also finished the set in somewhere under five minutes.

"Morwen," he said desperately, "did you check your work?"

"Always, sir," she said, in such a way that it almost seemed like a challenge, despite her modest stance.

"Right." Ten-year-old-girls who had had _no_ schooling previous to his arrival were _not_ supposed to absorb knowledge at such a rate. "You may return to studying your reader, then."

Morwen hesitated, then ducked her head and hurried back to her desk. The other children whispered behind their hands at each other as she tripped over something, catching herself on the back of her chair. Jasper caught a glimpse of something grey and fuzzy disappearing under her desk, and barely yanked his hand back before it shot up to hide his eyes.

"And, for the last time," he growled, a headache stirring in the back of his mind, "do _not_ bring your cat to class!"

Jasper had originally thought that travelling to a small, nameless village would be a brilliant plan. The Society of Wizards did not like dropout students; in fact, most student wizards who left the college disappeared mysteriously within a year or two. He'd also thought that educating the young people would be a challenge, but a fulfilling one. For most of them, it was; he'd been thrilled with the slow progress his students had made over the past few months.

But Morwen, who had entered his schoolroom not knowing how to count or read, had picked up sums and subtraction with alarming speed. As soon as he provided her with an entry-level reader, she'd begun to teach herself how it worked even while he was teaching; she had mastered it within four days, and respectfully requested the next level to study. By now, Jasper was sure that she'd exhaust everything he knew how to teach within a few months. And what would he do with her then?

He leaned back in his chair, observing the girl again. No traces of inner magic, so she couldn't be a fire-witch; her ears weren't pointed, so she wasn't an elf in disguise (elves sometimes made themselves appear to be humans in order to wreck havoc, but their ears always remained pointed, a dead giveaway). If she was enchanted, he would have been able to tell. Outwardly, she looked just like the rest of the village's children, apart from the small grey cat that followed her everywhere.

Perhaps she would grow to be a merchant's daughter, who was blessed for her sweet disposition and dropped in some prince's ball? Unfortunately, her father was a carpenter, and the nearest castle was leagues and leagues away. Nothing seemed to fit.

Jasper jumped, startled, when his wristwatch (the only one within fifty miles, as far as he knew) pinged brightly, signaling the arrival of three o'clock. The students all looked up expectantly at the tinny sound, and he smiled and gave them the briefest of nods. Needing no more encouragement, the mass of six-to-sixteen-year-olds swarmed out of their seats, talking excitedly as they headed for the door. Morwen was instantly surrounded by three other ginger-haired children, all her siblings; she talked brightly with them as they left as well. Jasper noted that, this time, the girl had not taken her reader with her. She'd ask for the next-highest level the next morning, he concluded.

One of the children had not run outside with the others. Ted- a black-haired lad, nearing adulthood in his mid-teens- stayed behind to straighten the chairs and desks, put the occasional book or slate away. Ted was Jasper's assistant, and the only other person in the village who he could talk to in an honest fashion. This was mostly due to the fact that Ted had traveled with Jasper, away from the University, in the first place.

"Jasper," the boy said eagerly, as soon as the footsteps outside had faded away, "could you show me that spell you were talking about this morning now, because I've been thinking about it and-"

"I can't do magic anymore, Ted," Jasper said automatically, annoyed. "You know that. I don't have any of it to work with, so there's nothing I can do."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I know. But, you could tell me how it _works._ Come on. Please?"

"Later." Jasper resisted the urge to roll his eyes as well. "If you wanted to be a wizard, Ted, you should have said so earlier. Then we wouldn't be here at all."

"I don't." Ted grinned. "I'd much rather be a sorcerer."

"Good grief," Jasper muttered to himself.

The boy was impossible. Sadly, he was also his ward.

"You can say that all you want," he replied darkly, standing up and walking over to close the schoolroom's door, "but—"

He paused, and frowned. There was something sitting in the doorway. It was small, fluffy, and such a dull gray in color that it almost blended in with the surroundings, but the piercing green eyes that peeped out from the fur were undoubtedly intelligent.

"Oh lord," Jasper said.

He _hated_ cats.


	2. In Which Jasper Hears Voices

The cat stood up at this point, arching its back and shooting Jasper a glare which clearly stated that, if a man was going to be so impolite as to stare at his guests, he might as well let them inside.

Jasper hated cats, but he was no fool. They were magical creatures, with minds of their own. Ignoring a cat was like asking for trouble, and this cat was obviously asking for his attention. Therefore, he carefully stepped to the side, bemused, and watched as the cat stretched leisurely before padding inside. He peered outside before closing the door- no one was close by.

"Well?" Ted asked after a moment, looking up from whatever he had been fiddling with at the head desk. "You were saying?"

Jasper merely shook his head at the cat as it jumped onto his desk, walking over a few spare slates disdainfully. Ted stepped back as it jumped, blinking at the creature. It blinked back.

"Jasper," Ted pointed out after a few seconds had passed, "there's a cat on your desk."

"So I'd noticed."

Ted offered a hand for the animal to examine, and Jasper shuddered inwardly. The cat gave Ted a measuring look, sniffed the hand delicately, then curled up on top of the desk and, apparently, went to sleep.

"I don't suppose you were expecting him?" Ted asked, once a few more moments had passed.

"Of course I wasn't." Jasper frowned, folding his arms in an attempt to hide the fact that his hands were twitching. "Well, we can't just leave it there- I have work to do. Work which happens to be _on_ that desk."

"He's not laying on anything," Ted offered helpfully.

"That's besides the point." Jasper glared at the boy. "Stop beating about the bush. That- _thing_- hasn't attacked you yet, so get it off of there." He wasn't sure why the cat would have come into his schoolroom in the first place, if it was just planning on sleeping, but he wasn't about to let a mere animal make the decisions.

Ted heaved a gusty sigh, but stepped back up to the desk and picked the cat up. Or rather, he attempted to pick it up, for when he heaved upwards, the cat didn't move.

"What-" Ted frowned, and then pulled again. The cat, apparently exerting no force at all, stayed in contact with the desk's surface, like it was glued there. At this point, Ted grew very excited.

"You see what he's doing, Jasper?" he asked, starting to talk very quickly. "Instead of accessing the typical passive collection of unusual abilities, it would appear that he's internally changed the nature of the connection between himself, the subject, and the physical medium, perhaps even formed an attachment so that-"

"And this is _precisely_ why I asked you to stop going to those lectures back at the University." Jasper stalked over to the desk, but couldn't quite bring himself to actually touch the cat. "I don't particularly care to find out how it works, at the moment. I just want to make it stop." He examined the cat as carefully as he could without actually touching it, until his eyes started to glaze over.

"How unusual," Ted muttered, peering through a circular glass that had been stored in a compartment which Jasper had _thought_ was locked. "He's supplying the energy for the spell, but on an almost unconscious level."

"What's more interesting is that I recognize it," Jasper replied grimly. "That cat's been in here before."

_Morwen_, he thought dismally. He wasn't sure why he hadn't realized it at once, but the furball was definitely the same one that followed the girl everywhere. The two never seemed to be far apart- which would mean that the girl was close by.

"Ted," he called drily, "stop studying the cat, and run down to the main street. See if you can find Morwen, and bring her back here. Tell her she… forgot something."

"Morwen?" Ted looked up from the cat, blinking in confusion. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. I'll get her." He shot a longing look back at the cat, then scurried back out through the door.

Once he was alone, Jasper stared at the cat. It slept on.

_Stalemate._

-

Not many interesting things happened out on the edge of nowhere.

Jasper had eventually given up on glaring balefully at the cat, and had decided to sit at one of the front-row desks instead. He was calculating the odds of anything truly unusual happening in such a small village. They were ten thousand to one.

That didn't mean that dangerous things didn't occur; ogres could ransack cottages, bandits could kidnap beautiful maidens, and such things would be classified as perfectly typical. Nothing to be shocked or worried about, only the normal occurrences of life.

But something was giving him a horrid premonition that an _exceedingly unusual_ turn of events was soon going to occur. He was no soothsayer; he didn't want to be afflicted by premonitions. They were dreadfully weighty things.

"_What_ is taking that boy so long?" he muttered, mostly to himself. Ted was a good-natured lad, but not reliable in the least. He got distracted far too easily to be depended on for anything.

"You ought to keep a better eye on young ones."

Jasper whirled around in his seat, trying to see who had spoken. He was still alone in the room, except for the cat, who, he suddenly realized, had woken up. It was staring at him, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Was that you?" Jasper managed to croak out, not believing it even as he spoke. Cats didn't speak to _anyone_, other than their owners- and then only if their owners were inherently magical. And this cat didn't belong to him, not in the least.

"Of course." The cat yawned, relaxing its ears. Jasper thought to himself that it was a rather deep voice for a cat. "You humans, you always have to ask the most obvious questions."

"Well," Jasper said, fumbling for familiar ground, "it just doesn't seem quite- traditional."

"Of course it's traditional! And really, you ought to look at me while I'm talking."

"I thought I was."

"You thought you- oh, by the King's crown! You think I'm the _cat?"_

Jasper swallowed. "You aren't?"

"Look further down."

Shaking slightly, Jasper complied. The front of his desk held no terrifying demons. The floor, however, demonstrated a new development in the form of a very small, very bumpy toad.

"Well," the toad said acidly, "you could introduce yourself."

"My apologies, your highness," Jasper replied, finally relaxing. The toad could only be an enchanted prince, and he knew very well how to deal with those. "My name is Jasper Higgins, instructor of basic subjects in this humble village. May I ask which kingdom you come from?"

"Kingdom?" The toad drew himself up proudly, sucking in his belly and bulging out his eyes. "You err again, mortal man. I come from no kingdom."

"Oh?"

"I am the Dragon Newlin," the toad continued grandly, "and you are going to help me regain my rightful place."


	3. In Which There Is a Great Deal of Drama

… _why, no, this update is NOT over half a year late. Just keep reading and pretend nothing unusual just occurred._

_Oh, and also- thanks very much to all you reviewers for your kind words! I'm flabbergasted at how many people seem to like this, and it's great to hear that the style and characters work for all of you. =D_

_

* * *

__Dragon_.

The word seemed to echo about the room, despite the lack of necessary acoustic complexities; undoubtedly it was echoing through Jasper's head. The man stared down at the green, warty figure that was glaring up at him, his throat terribly dry. Not a dragon. Not _again._

"My deepest apologies, O Great Dragon Newlin," Jasper finally managed to choke out, stumbling over the formalities as he tried to collect _some _semblance of intelligent thought in his mind. "I- I failed to recognize you in your most cunning disguise, though I, I should have realized from your most majestic--"

"Oh, stop that," the toad- dragon!- croaked, flicking a transparent set of lids over his eyes. "It's not like I can appreciate all of that nonsense in this form."

"Then why hold that form at all?" Jasper questioned weakly, wondering whether he ought to get to his feet and not quite daring to.

"The Ford of Whispering Snakes!" Dragon Newlin suddenly shouted, which had the effect of making the cat on the desk yawn as Jasper jumped up and banged his knee against the bottom of the student's desk. "A location that has played a part Time and Time Again in our Histories, where treacheries have occurred, spells have been broken and cast aside--"

"Er," Jasper mumbled, trying to hold his legs still as his knee throbbed madly.

"Deception! Deception is the keyword in the Ford of Whispering Snakes, indeed," Newlin continued, now waving his forearms about dramatically, "but still, how could she have thought that I would betray our cause? I, the most noble, truest dragon in the history of my family? Bad blood, 'twas bad blood that led to the dispute!"

"If you don't mind," Jasper muttered feebly, not expecting much progress.

"Oh, but I cannot tell you the secret I protect, mortal Jasper- for even having been betrayed by my own kind, I cannot turn against them in return. No, I will guard it to the death, and more- I shall warn them of the danger that is to come! And then, yes, then King Tokoz will realize the terrible mistake he has made, and I shall be returned to my proper form once more!"

By this point, Jasper had concluded that Newlin had quite a theatric turn of mind. Still, he seemed harmless enough (for a dragon, at least), which did wonders for the ex-wizard's nerves. Therefore, once Newlin had finally finished speaking, Jasper managed to work up the courage to speak frankly. "Would you mind repeating that again, with just the facts?"

The cat on the desk and Newlin blinked at the same time, then Newlin cleared his throat with a loud _ribbit_. "A week ago I was a dragon in shape as well, and helped to protect th- an important secret. I was wrongly accused of a crime connected to it, and the King of the dragons turned me into a toad as punishment, then used a teleportation spell to send me to the middle of nowhere, which was here. You're going to help me get back so I can set things right."

Jasper rubbed his forehead (the ache in his knee had since subsided, but a new one that had an entirely different source was starting in his brain), considering the situation. "Why me?" he questioned, eyeing the toad on the ground with great skepticism.

"You have the longest legs I've seen yet in the village," Newlin replied grandly. "You'll walk the fastest."

This was logical, Jasper had to admit. However, he still wasn't convinced. "If you've told me the truth, you've lost all of the assets you had as a dragon," he said slowly, peering down at Newlin. It would have been rather hard for him to peer in any other direction, as Newlin was still on the ground. "What do I gain from this?"

"Protection and Prestige!" the dragon shouted.

"Protection from...?"

"Wizards, of course."

Jasper jumped guiltily at the word. Luckily, Newlin seemed to interpret his action as one made out of fear. "Yes, indeed," Newlin continued as proudly as ever before, "just the past night I encountered a group of the pests on the outskirts of this very village! They mentioned some sort of raid, _I_ don't know why, but they never do a soul a bit of good so you might as well--"

"I'll-go-with-you," Jasper gasped out rapidly, lunging to his feet and hitting his knee against the desk- _again_- as he spoke. "_Yow-that's-terribly- _ah- Might we leave now? Or, rather, I'll need to get Ted first, but then we can--"

"Jasper!" a voice suddenly called from outside of the school, a voice that unmistakably belonged to his ward. "I've got Morwen!"

"_Bother,_" Jasper muttered, hopping on one leg (the one with the sore knee was kept mostly in the air) to his desk and tearing the drawers open. He started alternating between dumping the contents of the drawers into the bag he had hanging from his chair and attempting to shoo the cat off of his desk- not quite touching it, of course. The cat stared at him indignantly as Newlin shouted "no need for such a rush, you fool! I won't eat you if we're only a _few_ minutes late in leaving!"

"Jasper?" Ted stuck his head in through the door this time, and his eyes widened when he saw the general commotion, all centered about the teacher's desk. "_What_ is going on? And is that a _toad _by your desk? Were you going to work a sp--"

"He's-not-a-toad-he's-a-dragon," Jasper interrupted hurriedly, wondering how in the world he could stop Ted from mentioning magic around Newlin. "We're-leaving-now-no-time-to-explain-get-your-bag-and- oh, _drat_."

The last comment had not been addressed to Ted, which was good as the boy had effectively tuned out Jasper's speech after hearing the word 'dragon'. He had jumped at the toad on reflex, eyes popping, and was currently chattering at such a fast rate at Newlin that the dragon looked absolutely flabbergasted (an odd expression for a dragon, even odder on a toad). Rather, the last two words had been aimed at the ginger-haired girl who had stepped in through the doorway in Ted's wake.

Morwen looked calmly about the scene- from Ted's unhindered excitement to the toad on the floor to Jasper's half-filled rucksack to her cat on his desk- then returned her gaze to her teacher, unfazed. "Ted said that you encountered a problem with Rupert, sir?"

Jasper dropped the tiny periscope he had just seized and ran a hand through his short brown hair, distracted. "Eh? Who?"

"My cat, sir." Morwen glanced about the room again. "Though I'll be so bold as to say that he seems to be the _least_ of your problems."

"Great shells, you- you _mortal_, you'll talk yourself hoarse at that rate!" Newlin shouted from beyond Jasper's sight range. "Calm yourself!"

Ted's talking did not seem to slow down in the least.

"Ah- indeed." Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, then gestured at the cat. "Can you remove it, though, because we're in a bit of a crisis right- well then." The cat had jumped off of his desk mid-sentence, strolling its way up to Morwen while making a number of grumbling noises that he hoped were friendly. "That'll do. I thank you."

Morwen picked up the cat, her forehead creasing in a frown, but stayed silent as Jasper shoved the last of his essentials in his bag. He didn't have time to waste, so he tossed his bag over one shoulder, Ted's (which was much smaller) over the other, then stalked around his desk. With no time to worry about consequences he grabbed Newlin in one hand ("UNHAND ME, HUMAN!") and Ted's shirt collar in the other, then marched straight past Morwen, out the door.


	4. Which Uses Foreshadowing Blatantly

The group did not manage to leave the unnamed village quite as quickly or secretly as Jasper might have wished, as the community in general seemed puzzled by their exodus. Jasper had to rudely shoulder aside the majority of the well-meaning population in his quest to get to the main road, and the crowd only seemed to grow larger as he made his way out. He supposed that that was mostly due to the toad who was sitting on his shoulder with his chest puffed out, shouting that all of the inconsequential bit characters had better get out of the way, there were terribly important people coming through_._

Their little ragtag group did mange to escape the city eventually, but they did so at a price. Morwen refused to stay behind.

"You can't come with us," he told her in his most persuasive voice once the road around them had emptied. Newlin was still seated happily on his shoulder (for the dragon refused to go anywhere near Ted after having been examined with such great attention to detail), Ted was walking close behind and thinking so hard that he was biting at his fingernails, and Jasper himself was leading the way by memory, having traveled on that road to reach the village in the first place.

Morwen was keeping pace next to him, taking almost two steps for every one of his. Her cat was draped over her arms (asleep again, he assumed) and her face was red with the effort to keep up, but she showed no signs of slowing down. "I can," she replied quietly, her breath a bit ragged.

"... fine. You _may not_ come with us," he amended, scowling.

"You can't enforce that. If you try to turn me around, I'll simply follow at a distance. Wouldn't you prefer being able to keep an eye on me?"

"I would _prefer_ that you go back to your parents, where you belong."

The girl tucked a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear as she jogged a bit to catch up, her face bland and eyes sharp. "I'm twelve now. It's time for me to seek my fortune- they'll understand."

Jasper could have pointed out at that moment that younger daughters and sons did not traditionally seek their fortunes until they had come of age, but he had determined long before that Morwen had reached a mature state of mind abnormally early. Therefore, he settled for continuing to walk at his fastest pace (Ted could keep up- he was an adolescent, his legs were long), hoping that she would eventually give up and turn back. She didn't, of course.

They did not encounter any other groups on the road (they _were_ in the middle of nowhere, after all), so they kept up a decent pace until the sun set. Morwen eventually fell back to talk to Ted, and Jasper shook his head at how she actually listened to his overly complicated sentences, interrupting him every now and then to ask for a definition or an example. By the time two hours had passed she was discussing the energy needed for a physical transformative spell with him with intuitive logic, if not years of study. Luckily, Newlin did not appear to find anything strange with Ted's extensive background in theoretical magic- he was too busy commenting on the surrounding landscape and situation in Jasper's ear.

They had found a place to stop for the night once dusk fell, and Jasper laid out the tarp from his bag on the flattest piece of ground. Morwen ventured off in the direction he gestured to to get water, so he seized the opportunity to figure out how to get rid of her politely.

"Ted," he muttered once she was out of earshot, "how do we convince Morwen to go back?"

The boy looked up from the charm he had been setting up- a do-it-yourself safety spell, the kind that would ward an area for a day and required no magical resources- seemingly puzzled. "Go back? Why would she do that?"

"She can't come with us," Jasper explained, exasperated, "she's only a child. We can't drag her along on some ridiculous quest."

Newlin shouted his indignance at that remark from inside Jasper's bag (which the dragon was examining most thoroughly), but as he didn't follow it up with any other threats, the two men ignored him.

"That reminds me," Ted said in a lower voice, leaving the charm on the ground and inching towards Jasper. "Why are we leaving so rapidly? I believe you said we were safe in this place."

Jasper struck his flint a little too roughly, cursing quietly as the resulting sparks scattered over the grass surrounding the area as well as the tinder that he had piled up to start a fire. "I was mistaken. There are wizards stationed outside the village, apparently. I'd bet my last spellbook that they're on our trail."

The boy whistled softly, watching the tiny glow of the starter fire, but didn't respond.

"Well, yes. So there's clearly a need for urgency. Now, a way to get rid of the girl, please? We can't take her from her parents."

"Why not?" Ted asked, his voice low. "You took me from mine."

Jasper rubbed the base of his palm against his forehead, biting back a groan as he spotted Morwen in the distance. "Different situation, Ted. Please. Try to think of something."

His ward didn't respond, getting up in order to borrow a few drops of water from Morwen to activate his charm instead.

That night, the four of them sat around the fire, eating the traveler's soup that Jasper had cooked and discussing the path they would take. The conversation did not actually take the form of a discussion, unfortunately, for Jasper did most of the deciding as Newlin interjected with vague and unhelpful comments, Ted got so distracted by the details that he didn't help with the general plan at all, and Morwen simply sat and listened, her cat kneading its paws against her leg.

"From what you've said, Dragon Newlin, the Ford is close to the Enchanted Forest. I have an old friend who lives in a kingdom not far from that forest, and she owns a teleportation portal--"

"Those were discontinued four years ago," Ted interjected.

"But they still work, so it doesn't matter. Of course, if we want to use it we'll need to find another one of the same model. Luckily, an old roommate of mine is a traveling salesman, and he's usually in these parts this time of year--"

"I don't know if I trust these old friends of yours," Newlin interrupted, croaking for emphasis. "You mortals have such short life spans, who's to say they're even still around?"

"-- so _if_ we can find him and _if _he knows where we can find a teleportation portal, we'll be able to get there in less than a week."

"A week!" Newlin shouted, hopping agitatedly on his bucket (he had insisted on some type of leverage to put him closer to eye level with the humans and cat). "That's far too long! You _must_ do better than that."

"The Enchanted Forest is hundreds of leagues away," Morwen murmured thoughtfully, looking up at the sky.

"Exactly. We have no other choice, Newlin. Do you have a better suggestion?" Jasper asked, his voice tight as he tried to keep sarcasm at bay.

"Well, if any of you could _fly_, this would hardly be necessary..."

"So it's settled. We'll continue on this path in the morning," Jasper replied firmly.

No one seemed particularly happy with his decision (except perhaps the cat, though it seemed detached from the situation as a whole), but no one objected to his words. Jasper felt rather confidant as a result; he even thought to himself in a hopeful and encouraging way that they might get through the situation without any trouble after all.


End file.
